The localization and properties of synaptic tubulin are being investigated. Proteins related to tubulin have been identified in the soluble, synaptic membrane and postsynaptic density fractions of the nerve ending. The structure of tubulin at each of these sites is being compared with cytoplasmic tubulin. The following parameters are being studied: 1) Amino acid sequence at the N-terminal region, 2) Isoelectric and molecular wieght properties as determined by two-dimensional electrophoresis, 3) Distribution of glycosylated residues and 4) Polymerization properties of synaptic tubulin. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Feit, H. and Shelansi, M.L. (l975) Is tubulin a glycoprotein? Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 66:920-927.